The present invention relates to a decompression panel for use in walls or intermediate bottoms in aircraft, all being hereinafter referred to as partitions. An aircraft is often subdivided, for example, into a passenger compartment and a freight or cargo compartment(s). More particularly then, the invention relates to a decompression panel of the kind referred to above wherein a definite sealing is provided for normal situations, panels being insertable in a relatively large decompression opening. The panel is presumed to be of a sandwich construction, being held in that opening by, say, uniformly distributed holding and clamping structures or the like.
A sudden decompression of an explosive nature may occur in aircraft, particularly when flying at an altitude in which the pressure is significantly reduced as compared with ordinary surface pressure. Aircraft have to be designed, as far as the fuselage is concerned, to operate in a pressurized condition, in that the air pressure inside is similar to the pressure near the earth's surface. Hence, in higher altitudes there is a very high pressure differential between the interior of the fuselage and the external environment.
Known commercial aircraft are usually provided with a passenger compartment as well as with a cargo compartment separated from each other through bottom sealing structure such as appropriate partitions, walls, etc. It may be of advantage to subdivide and to seal the cargo space through additional partitions. In the case an explosive decompression occurs in one, for example, the cargo compartment, it is desirable to prevent the immediate propagation of that explosive decompression into the passenger compartment. Hence, one will provide for a particular pressure equalization system in order to avoid the destruction of, e.g. the floor ceiling partition that separates the two compartments. Here one has to consider also that flight control lines may run inside various walls, from the front to the rear of the craft and they, of course, must be protected too.
The known pressure compensating systems uses relatively large decompression openings in the lining for the cargo space as well as in intermediate bottom ceiling partitions. These openings are closed through decompression panel in a sandwich construction. The panel is to be kicked out in certain situations. The decompression panel, therefore, is inserted in the opening and is held in that opening through a bar on one side, and appropriate locks hold the bar plus panel in the opening. Certain sealing strips are provided to fasten and seal the panel right in the opening. The closure elements, locks, etc., are spring-loaded, pointed pins which are accommodated in casings being specially provided for at the decompression panel. In the case a particular, predetermined pressure differential obtains, either the closures or the bar attached to and being part of the decompression panel are subject to such a force so that the panel is forced out of the opening.
This particular approach, and here particularly the construction of and affixation the decompression panel used, is not satisfactory, because on occurrence of a decompression the triggering of panel points out results from the bending of rods and not through closure elements. This approach was found not to establish a sufficiently narrow range in the pressure differential that is necessary for a due response. Moreover, the rods may deform in the case of fire in the cargo department, so that the sealing of the decompression opening is interfered with. That, in turn, means that fresh air may enter the fire area and feed the fire inappropriately.